A Different World
by Charlotte Miles
Summary: Anne Shirley is an aspiring writer and senior at Avonlea High School in Avonlea, South Carolina, U.S.A. Gilbert Blythe is an aspiring doctor and senior from Canada who has just lost his parents and transfers to Avonlea. When their paths cross, will true love ensue or will Anne be as stubborn as we know her to be and cling to her desire to only settle for her ideal? Modern day. AU
1. Diana's News

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Anne of Green Gables or any of L.M. Montgomery's work.

**Summary:** Anne Shirley is an aspiring writer and junior at Avonlea High School in the small town of Avonlea, South Carolina, U.S.A. Gilbert Blythe is an aspiring medical student in his senior year that transfers from Redmond Academy in Canada to Avonlea High School after his parents are killed in a tragic car accident that leaves him with only one relative willing to take him in while he finishes high school, his aunt Sarah Blythe. When Anne and Gilbert's paths cross, Gilbert is quickly smitten by the hot tempered but sensitive Anne. But will Anne's stubborn attitude convince her that Gilbert is not for her because he does not embody her ideal of a man? Will she meet someone who does and fall for him instead, leaving Gilbert heartbroken? This story is set in modern day. Rated T for now, will change if needed.

* * *

_A Different World_

**Chapter 1**

Anne Shirley wasn't paying a bit of attention to her creative writing professor, Dr. Kingsley. Her big gray-green eyes were glazed over and her delicate white hand supported her slender chin as she gazed out of the window. She was dreaming of laying in the soft wild grass on her family's land, watching the clouds drift lazily by with a good book at her side. Dr. Kingsley's monotone voice was a dim buzz in her ears compared to the imaginary roar of the brook by her house that filled her ears. She sighed dreamily and smiled, her eyes drifting to the clock on the wall. Twenty minutes left in class. Her notes were already done and today's homework halfway finished as well. Dr. Kingsley was telling one of his boring stories and Anne really couldn't care any less.

She was pulled out of her reverie by her vibrating cell phone. After glancing up to make sure the professor wasn't looking, she pulled it out of her skirt's pocket. The text message on the screen was from her closest friend, Diana Barry. 'Come straight to my house after your class. I have interesting news that is too big to text.'

Anne's eyes widened. 'Too big to text. What could it be?'

The class seemed to drag on from that moment. 'Come on.' Anne thought with agitation. Finally the bell rang and Anne gathered up her books and flew out the door before anyone else had even gotten out of their seat. Anne dumped her books into the sturdy basket on the front of her bike and unchained it from the bike rack. She jumped on and pedaled off of the campus of Avonlea College, where she took a class, and onto the main road that led towards Orchard Slope, the farm where Diana and her family lived. Anne's home, Green Gables, lay just down the hill.

Soon, Anne began to sweat. She mentally cursed the heavy humidity of Avonlea, the small South Carolina town where she lived. Even in September, the weather was still suffocating. She breathed a sigh of relief when the main road forked to the right, and dirt road began that led to Orchard Slope and Green Gables.

Diana was sitting on the veranda when Anne cycled up the dirt drive way and dumped her bike, spilling her textbooks onto the grass. She sighed heavily and began to stuff them back into the basket while Diana looked on, laughing. Anne secured the latch on the basket with a huff and fixed Diana with a dismal glare as she ascended the steps. Just as Anne sat in the chair opposite Diana, Mrs. Barry, Diana's mother, came out with two glasses of lemonade.

"I thought I head your bicycle, Anne Shirley. Oh goodness! You did not ride all the way over here in a skirt! Why, I can't believe Marilla and Matthew would even allow such a thing. Don't you think it's high time they bought you a car? " Mrs. Barry fussed, handing the girls their cold beverages.

Anne worked to stifle a grin. Mrs. Barry was a very proper and respectable woman, and raised Diana to be every bit the Southern Belle that their ancestors had been. "Yes, Mrs. Barry, I would love a car. Marilla said it won't be long before they'll be able to buy me a used one. But until then, it's the bike for me. I just love this skirt, and figured it'd be a waste for me not to wear it just because I have to ride my bike."

Mrs. Barry sniffed imperiously. "Well I'd never let my Diana do such a thing."

Diana sighed and blushed. "Mama, thanks for the lemonade. If you'll excuse us, Anne and I have a lot to discuss."

"Oh, I understand. Holler if you need anything." Mrs. Barry offered hospitably.

"Thank you, Mrs. Barry." Anne said politely.

"Spill it." She demanded as soon as Diana's mother had disappeared inside the house.

A dimpled smile spread across Diana's face and her already naturally rosy cheeks practically burst into flame. "Guess." She demanded.

Anne sighed with impatience. "Your father is buying you the new laptop you've been wanting." she guessed.

"Nope." Diana replied, her dark eyes flickering like a candle in the afternoon sunlight. She was enjoying herself immensely. Oh, Anne would never guess!

"Josie Pye really is pregnant?!" Anne exclaimed, her hand flying up to her mouth in horror.

"Shhh! No!" Diana snapped.

"Just tell me Diana." Anne pleaded.

Diana picked up her glass of lemonade and took a long, dainty sip. Anne seethed. She was doing this on purpose. Anne's face was red with irritation and impatience.

"Okay okay!" Diana laughed as she registered her friend's sour expression. "There's a new boy in town. And he goes to the high school."

"Avonlea High School?"

"Anne Shirley, do you know of any other high schools in this fish bowl of a town?" Diana said, rolling her eyes.

"Oh hush and keep talking."

"Well they say his name is Gilbert Blythe and he's from _Canada_."

Anne's eyes widened. Avonlea rarely had newcomers and never had foreigners. The minority population in the town was so small it was hardly big enough to count in the census.

"I heard he was 19, three years older than us. He's come here to live with his aunt, Sarah Blythe. They say his parents died in a car accident about a month ago."

Anne felt her heart swell with sympathy for this strange boy. Her own parents had died in a house fire only three months after her birth. He must be feeling much worse than she had ever felt, for she had never known her parents which lessened the pain, and he had lost his after 22 years of knowing and loving them.

"That's horrible." Anne commented softly.

"Isn't it?" Diana frowned. "They say he's awful handsome and really smart."

"What does he look like?" Anne asked.

"Well I heard all of this from Josie Pye and her sisters and all they said was that he was tall and handsome. And everyone else that has seen him really only says as much. I suppose we'll see him eventually at school. You'll probably have a better chance since you got to jump a grade." Anne had skipped from 4th grade to 6th grade and was now a senior although she was only 16.

A picture of Gilbert was already painting itself in her imaginative brain. She pictured him as having melancholy eyes that tilted slightly down at the corners. He would be tan and dark haired and have big calloused hands and a somber expression about a studious mouth. The tall, dark, and handsome stranger was definitely Anne's ideal and Gilbert's ambiguity was perfect for imagining. Diana had said he was smart. Was he well read? Did he enjoy Shakespeare and Tennyson as much as she did? Did he find poetry in the way the limbs of the trees stretched to the sky, and in the way the waters of the brook seemed to be laughing and sharing stories with the trees bordering it?

"Anne! Anne Shirley, would you kindly come down to earth?" Diana snapped, startling Anne out of her daydream.

"Sorry, Di. I didn't mean to daydream."  
Anne said with a sigh.

"Oh, no need to apologize. No matter how hard you try Anne Shirley , you will never be able to keep your head out of the clouds." Diana smiled ruefully at her friend.

Anne smiled in return and noticed that the sun was not far from setting. "Well, I suppose I'd better get home. Marilla will have a nice hot supper ready by now." She said, picking up her glass and downing the sweet and refreshing lemonade.

"Don't let Mama catch you drinking like that. She'll throw a fit." Diana laughed. Anne laughed in response and laughed to herself all the way down the hill to Green Gables.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I really hope you all enjoyed that. Let me know what you think by leaving a review! I'd love to hear from you all. Thanks again!**  
**- irunwithshapeshifters**


	2. Gilbert Blythe

Disclaimer: I do own Anne of Green Gables, unfortunately.

**Chapter 3**

Anne's first class, English, was at 9:30 a.m. She got up at 8 and opened her window, delighting in the fragrant morning breeze that caressed her face in greeting. "Good morning, Green Gables." She sang joyfully. Anne loved mornings. It was the newest and freshest part of the day, with no mistakes in it yet. Today was even more special than usual. Today was the day Anne might get her first glimpse of the mysterious Gilbert Blythe.

Anne showered and dressed in her prettiest sundress and paired it with a pair of floral print Vans. She did her hair in a half up, half down style that Diana said flattered her well. She even applied makeup, something she seldom ever felt the need to do. Mascara and natural looking pink lipstick and just the tiniest bit of concealer to cover those seven pesky freckles on her small, slender nose. A spritz of perfume and Anne was ready. She looked at her reflection with satisfaction and gathered her books before skipping down to the kitchen in a carefree manner.

"Good morning, Marilla! Isn't it a pretty day in Avonlea, South Carolina?" She sang out in her soft southern accent. Marilla bustled around the kitchen, business like as usual.

"I've seen many mornings in my time, Anne Shirley, and this one is much like the rest of them. Of course I thank the good Lord for another day of living." She said.

"That's a pretty thought." Anne sighed dreamily, picking up her piece of bacon and biting into it without tasting.

"You'll be _pretty_ late if you don't hurry up, girl." Marilla said, only half serious. An indulgent smile played around her thin lips.

Anne looked at the clock on the wall.

"Oh shoot! I'm gonna be late!" She cried, cramming some bacon and eggs into her mouth and forcing it down with her orange juice. She jumped up and collected her books only to remember she had left her phone upstairs. She huffed and rushed to grab it, then flew back downstairs and through the front door, calling a hasty goodbye to Marilla and Matthew, who was coming in the door as she left out. A few unruly curls of red hair escaped their pins.

By the time Anne had chained her bike to the bike rack and collected her belongings from her basket, she had only a minute to get to class. She literally ran all the way and collided with someone just as she rounded the corner to the classroom. Her books dropped and scattered on the floor. "For crying out loud!" She grumbled, stooping to collect them without looking to see who she had bumped into.

"Sorry about that. Let me help you." Said an unfamiliar voice that lacked the southern accent that almost everyone at Avonlea High School had. Anne stopped in the middle of gathering her books, her heart beginning to race. A man knelt to the floor in front of her and began gathering up her books and she looked up slowly. He stood up with her books in his arms and she rose as well. "Thank you." Anne said softly looking up into the eyes of this stranger and taking the books from him. Tall and handsome and unfamiliar, this must be Gilbert Blythe. Just as he opened his mouth to respond, the bell rang. He opened the door for Anne and she rushed inside and to her seat, her heart hammering in her chest.

"Ah, you must be Mr. Blythe." Said the English teacher, Mrs. Worden.

"That's me." Gilbert replied, holding out his hand to the middle aged woman and giving her an enthusiastic handshake. Anne stared at Gilbert from her desk with wide eyes, her heart sinking in her chest.

"You don't mind introducing yourself do you? We so seldom have newcomers here in Avonlea." Mrs. Worden said. Gilbert turned to face the class with an easygoing smile.

He was far from the melancholy stranger Anne had imagined and she was sorely disappointed.

"I'm Gilbert Blythe. I'm from an area called Kingsport in Halifax, Nova Scotia, Canada. I transferred here from Redmond Academy. I want to be a doctor with a minor in English. I'll be living with my aunt Sarah Blythe, who is the librarian here as most of you may know. It's nice to meet you all."

The class clapped with appreciation. Anne looked around and saw that most of the girls were looking at Gilbert with dreamy looks in their eyes. Anne rolled her own eyes. Typical.

Anne was forgetting that not even an hour ago she was thinking about Gilbert Blythe with the same look in her own starry eyes.

The teacher thanked Gilbert Blythe and he took the only available seat in the room, a seat right beside Anne's. He looked over and smiled and Anne nodded politely and looked to the front of the room where the teacher was beginning her lecture.

'Gilbert Blythe is cute, I'll admit. But he's nothing like imagined.' Anne thought with bitterness. She snuck a peek out of the corner of her eye. He brushed a curly brown lock off of his forehead as he wrote his notes. Anne felt sorely disappointed.

Near the end of class Anne found herself nodding off to sleep, which was unlike her and probably the result of a night spent tossing and turning at the prospect of meeting the melancholy and distinguished Gilbert she had imagined.

Gilbert noticed the pretty girl he had bumped into was falling asleep. He wondered what her name was. He found himself staring at her, wondering where she lived, what she liked to do, how old she was... He found himself marveling at the coppery red curls flowing down her back and at the ivory delicacy of her skin, and at the small, slender, and very perfect nose she had. She was delicate and sophisticated with an air of breezy confidence in her loose hair and flowy dress. She was unearthly. He had to get her attention, he had to know her.

"Psst."

She didn't stir.

"Hey." He whispered, glancing towards the teacher to see if she noticed him. She was staring intently at her laptop while the class finished their notes. He turned back to the red headed girl beside him.

"Hey. Hey, Carrots!" He whispered with more volume, thinking of the nickname on the quick and thinking himself very clever.

Anne, who was studiously ignoring him, opened her eyes with a snap. 'Carrots!' She thought furiously. Who did this jerk think he was. Anne turned her head very slowly towards Gilbert.

"_What_ did you just call me?" She said softly through gritted teeth.

Gilbert's eyes widened at her obvious anger and also at what the sound of her soft Southern accent did to his heart. "Carrots. You know, like your hair. Red." He stammered, transfixed by the storminess in the girl's gray eyes.

Anne's eyes hardened into gray slate. "For your information, my _name_ is Anne Shirley. Not _Carrots_." Anne's voice was escalating by the word. People were staring and beginning to murmur among themselves.

"I'm sorry... Anne." Gilbert said softly. Anne turned her head sharply and stuck her nose in the air. The bell rang and she rose to her feet with an air of anger.

She strode out of the room and Gilbert sat, dumbfounded and confused.

Anne sat through her next class barely listening to the lesson. Who the hell did Gilbert Blythe think he was? He didn't even know her and he had no right to tease her. Anne decided right then and there that she did not like Gilbert Blythe. He wasn't the tall, dark, and handsome stranger she had hoped. He was a silly boyish man with roguish hazel eyes and silly curls and deep dimples and a friendly disposition... Anne shook herself. 'Hey! None of that!' She chided herself. With steely resolve she took back her prayer that she would one day be friends with Gilbert Blythe.

Gilbert Blythe could go to hell.

Thanks for reading! I'm really enjoying writing this story and don't worry about me quitting; I'm on a roll! Please review and let me know what you think!

- Charlotte Miles


	3. Gilbert and the Avonlea Girls

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Anne of Green Gables.

**A/N: **I have 6 reviews and I'm so proud :) haha. They all made me smile and they were all constructive! Also, I may or may not change some names in this chapter. I feel like I can get away with most of the names being old fashioned because of the small Southern town setting, but some are a little much. I also changed the race of Ruby Gillis to add some diversity to the characters. Hope you guys don't mind! Enjoy this chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Gilbert Blythe did not enjoy the rest of his first day at Avonlea High School. Anatomy and Biology 2 seemed to drag on for an eternity and a half. He couldn't get the sound of Anne's girlish voice out of his ears, nor the rage he had heard so clearly in it, nor the ferocity of that concrete hard gray gaze. How was he supposed to have known how hard she would take being called 'Carrots', which had seemed such a playful tease at the time?

Several girls had flirted with him, yet he couldn't even tell you such simple details as to what their hair color or body type was. Several guys had approached him with amiable welcomes and he had barely felt their touch when he shook their hands.

All he could see was Anne Shirley's golden red hair, which he admitted to himself was mostly just red, and her eyes, which were an ethereal variation of gray to gray-green. He'd never really seen such colored eyes, and he hadn't even known he liked red heads until he had laid eyes upon Anne. How hot tempered she was! Gilbert was deeply sorry for his teasing her, but had to admit her anger had been almost... adorable. He was chuckling to himself as he walked to his car after classes, replaying the scene in his head.

"Um, excuse me?" Said a woman's voice behind him. Gilbert mentally rolled his eyes as he turned around. He was tired and wounded over Anne Shirley and very ready to return to the safety of home.

Two girls stood there, gazing at him with curious expressions. "Hello." Gilbert said.

"Hi. You must be Gilbert." Said the shorter one. She was curvy and fair skinned and had blonde hair pulled back in a ponytail, Gilbert noticed with disinterest.

Gilbert nodded. "Yes, that's me."

"I'm Josie Pye." She said with a flirty smile. Her accent was very heavy. "And this is my friend, Christine Stuart." The other girl, who was taller and much prettier than Josie, smiled shyly.

"Nice to meet you both." Gilbert said with a polite smile. He wished they would get to the point of their approach.

"A bunch of us are going to Cook Out downtown to eat. We were wondering if you wanted to come. You'll meet anyone who's worth meeting in this town." Josie said with am air that suggested she and Christine were some of those people.

Gilbert opened his mouth to refuse almost immediately but then stopped himself at the last minute. Why not? It was no use moping over Anne Shirley. If he had blew his chances of getting to know her, so what? There were plenty of other fish in the sea.

"Sure. I'll meet you there." Gilbert smiled. Josie gave him directions and they parted ways. Josie and Christine were giggling like schoolgirls as he drove by them and waved. He told himself that he didn't care about Anne Shirley. He didn't even know her, and if she didn't wish to be known... well oh well. Besides, he would soon be a doctor and he would leave this small Southern town and move back to Canada. It was no use getting attached to anyone.

Gilbert drove towards downtown, where his aunt lived. He decided to take a shower and change his clothes before going to the restaurant. He stopped at a red traffic light and a group of women crossed the street. On the arm of a rosy cheeked young woman with black hair was none other than Anne Shirley. Gilbert felt his face grow very hot. He looked anywhere but at her and didn't look back up until the cars behind him blared their horns to get him to go when the light turned green.

Gilbert turned up the radio very loud. It was an oldies station.

'Who's that lady? Who's that lady?  
Beautiful lady, who's that lady?  
Lovely lady, who's that lady?  
Real fine lady, who's that lady?'

"Wow, really?" Gilbert grumbled to himself, rolling his eyes at the crooning reminder of Anne Shirley from the Isley Brothers. He turned off the radio and all you could hear was the engine's purr.

"You insist on making yourself unforgettable, don't you?" Gilbert shook his head and sighed.

"We met Gilbert Blythe today. He's supposed to be meeting us here soon." Said Josie Pye with a smug smile to Anne and her friends. "He was practically throwing himself at Christine here." Christine knew that was a wild exaggeration, a lie really, but chose not to say anything.

Anne sat in a booth at Cookout with Diana Barry as well as her friends Jane Andrews and Phil Gordon. Josie, Christine, and a few other girls were standing over them and had been chattering incessantly about trivial matters for at least ten minutes. Anne had barely registered a word they said until the mention of Gilbert Blythe.

"He's so cute. Have you met him Anne?" Said Ruby Gillis, who stood next to Josie on her right side, Christine Stuart being on her left. Anne looked up into Ruby's big brown eyes and wondered why her sweet friend was in the company of such unpleasant girls as Josie and her posse.

"Yes, I have. He's ordinary enough." Anne shrugged. She had already divulged the entire scene from English class to Diana, Jane, and Phil, but she would never tell Ruby what had happened in the presence of Josie Pye and her minions.

"He ain't ordinary looking, that's for sure." Josie's sister Gertie laughed, or more like cackled as Anne thought.

Just then, the door opened and the bell clanged. Anne sighed internally and Diana pinched her leg under the table. "What's up Gilbert?" Ruby called, waving the man over. Gilbert started making his way to the area and then noticed Anne for the first time. A look of surprise passed over his face very briefly and his cheeks turned red. No one but him knew that Anne was the real reason.

"Remember me from Anatomy?" Ruby smiled, flashing straight white teeth and dimples.

"Sure." Gilbert smiled politely. Truth was he didn't remember her. Many girls had introduced themselves to him that day. Granted, Ruby was one of the ones that should have been more memorable. She was one of the only African American girls he had seen so far here in Avonlea, and one of the prettiest girls as well.

"And you already know Josie and Christine." Ruby continued. She began to tell him the names of the other few girls with them, but Gilbert could only think of Anne as he smiled politely at each of the women. He noticed that Christine was staring at him. He looked back and was startled to see she was prettier up close.

His attention again returned to Anne when Ruby said, "Anne says she's met you too. The other girls are Diana Barry, Phil Gordon, and Jane Andrews." She informed him, pointing out each girl. Phil Gordon was the prettiest of the bunch, but not in the same otherworldly way Anne was pretty.

"We heard about your mama and daddy. So sad." Phil piped up, her big velvet brown eyes sincere. Gilbert felt a sharp pang in his chest at the mention of his parents. He struggled to maintain a neutral expression.

"I do miss them." he finally uttered.

All the girls looked very sorry for him, Anne most of all, he noticed. She had looked very nonchalant and indifferent the whole time he had been present, giving her ice cream her full attention. But now her eyes had grown soft and she had lines of sorrow about her mouth. For a moment their eyes locked and Gilbert was lost. Then as quick as it had happened, Anne looked away sharply and the spell was broken.

"Well, let's not talk of such things. Gilbert, let me buy you a soda. And you've got to try the fries! Come on!" Chimed Ruby with a happy little toss of her thick brown curls. She latched herself onto his right arm and Josie took the other. The other girls followed behind like moths to a light. Anne was left with a very sour expression of her face over the whole ordeal.

"What's wrong Anne?" Diana asked.

Anne looked at Diana innocently. "Nothing girlie. You want some more ice cream?" Diana nodded and handed Anne a dollar and Jane did too. Anne then got up to go get the ice cream with a sigh of relief. She needed a moment to collect her thoughts. Or rather, rid them of Gilbert Blythe and the look full of wonderment and pain he had showed her.

* * *

**I hope that chapter was long enough for you guys! Do you feel the way I'm switching from points of view is a little wacky? I think it may be. Let me know! I also feel as though this chapter may have had a little bit too much going on and too many characters in it. It's late and I'm tired so I apologize if it was confusing. Let me know what you think. Thanks for reading!**

**- Charlotte Miles**


	4. An Unusual Morning

**Disclaimer **: I do not own Anne Shirley, Gilbert Blythe, or any of L.M. Montgomery's characters and creations.

**Chapter 5**

Life went on in Avonlea after the little disruption Gilbert Blythe's arrival made. Anne once again immersed herself in her studies and gave up dreaming of Gilbert. The days drifted by slowly and then all at once, like the autumn leaves falling off the trees.

It was December in Avonlea and Christmas break was only a day away from starting. Anne had of course given up her sundresses and floral shoes and on this particular icy morning she was pulling on a long skirt with tights and Doc Martin boots when someone knocked very urgently at her bedroom door.

"Who is it?" Anne called, perplexed.

"It's Diana! Anne open up!" Anne flew to the door and opened it right away at Diana's panicked tone.

"What's wrong? Did Marilla let you up here?" Anne asked.

"I let myself in the house and ran right up. Gilbert Blythe is on the road in front of our house and it looks like he's hurt his leg something awful. My parents are out of town so I ran down here to get help."

"Why didn't you drive him to the doctor right away, Diana?" Anne asked, pulling a shirt and cardigan over her bra clad torso.

"My car's in the shop. I figured Matthew could drive him in his truck but Marilla said he's out of town."

"Well, why didn't you call 911?" Anne asked, confused as to why Diana would leave Gilbert at Orchard Slope and run all the way down here.

"I can't find my cell phone anywhere and Mama got the house phone cut off after she realized no one used it anymore." Diana explained like it all made perfect sense.

"Matthew's visiting some distant relatives of his. We'll have to help Gilbert into your house and call an ambulance after we get him inside." Anne said rushing down the stairs with Diana at her heels. "How bad is it?"

"It seems pretty bad." Diana fretted, her face flushed. "He's sitting up and he hasn't been able to stand. I was fixin' to help him but he was too heavy so I ran down here."

Anne informed Marilla of the situation and then departed hastily from the house.

"Why the heck is Gilbert Blythe down this way on a school morning? And without his car?" Anne inquired, rushing over the frosty land of Green Gables towards Orchard Slope. Diana was huffing and puffing behind her.

"Anne, that's just the crazy part. He was walking up here to see you!"

Anne paused. "What? Why? And why didn't he drive?" She asked, somewhat horrified.

Diana pushed her along. "Anne, I don't know! He didn't explain!"

It wasn't long before Anne and Diana had approached Gilbert on the road. Despite his pain all Gilbert could think of was how pretty Anne's flushed skin looked and how bright her eyes were. "Good morning Anne." He said, grimacing as a fresh wave of pain hit him.

"Hey Gilbert." Anne said, bending down to grip the man under his arm. Diana rushed to do the same on his other side. "We're gonna pick you up now, okay?"

Gilbert gritted his teeth and nodded. Anne and Diana gently pulled him to his feet. He didn't put his right foot on the ground but only held it up awkwardly and with a very strained expression. His heavy breaths made icy clouds in the air.

"We're gonna take you down to Diana's house and then call an ambulance okay?" Anne informed. Gilbert grunted in agreement and they began a very awkward but fairly brief trip up into Orchard Slope. Anne and Diana laid Gilbert out on the couch in the old fashioned parlor.

"We'll have to call 9-1-1." Diana said plainly.

"Yeah, it looks broken." Anne replied. Gilbert groaned as Anne lifted his leg up slowly to place a cushion underneath it. There was a sheen of sweat on Gilbert's brow and upper lip. His eyes were very bright and his cheeks were bright red. Anne felt a pang of sympathy imagining how much pain he was choking on for their sakes.

Marilla came bustling through the door.

"Hello ma'am. I'm Gilbert Blythe." Gilbert said with a strained smile.

"I know who you are, young man. Marilla Cuthbert." Marilla said.

"It looks broken." Anne said. Gilbert groaned as Anne lifted his leg up slowly to place a cushion underneath it.

"Diana, come help me in the kitchen. I'll whip up a quick breakfast and you can put on some hot tea." Marilla instructed. Diana nodded vigorously, eager to help.

"Anne, you go ahead and call EMS."

Anne kneeled in front of Gilbert and pulled her phone out of her cardigan pocket. "Don't worry, we'll get you some help soon Gil."

'Gil?' The nickname echoed in Gilbert's ears like music. A lot of people called him that but he had never heard his shortened name come out of Anne's mouth. It sounded intimate. Almost like they were friends. Gilbert smiled slightly through his pain.

Anne dialed 9-1-1. "9-1-1, what is your emergency?"

"My name is Anne Shirley. I have a young man with me named Gilbert Blythe and I think he has broken his leg. We need an ambulance." Anne said calmly.

"What is your location?"

Anne gave the address.

"How old is Mr. Blythe?"

Anne knew he was 19 but since Gilbert had never told her this himself she decided it'd be weird not to ask.

"How old are you?" She asked Gilbert.

He smirked. He knew she knew. "19."

Anne relayed the number.

"We have a unit on it's way."

"Thank you."

Anne clicked the end button and put her phone back in her pocket. "Are you alright? Do you need anything?" Anne asked Gilbert.

"Water would be nice. And a blanket." Gilbert replied, eyes clenched shut with pain.

Anne noticed it was kind of chilly I'm the room. "Okay, I'll be right back."

Anne rushed to get Gilbert a bottled water and a blanket from the upstairs closet.

She was quite flustered, for it was very strange to have an injured Gilbert Blythe in her best friend's parlor and she didn't even know what had brought him out to remote Green Gables on foot in the first place.

Upon entering the room again, Anne couldn't help but noticed how handsome and boyish Gilbert looked with his long eyelashes resting on his flushed cheeks and his rosy red mouth parted slightly. "Here you are." Anne announced. Gilbert opened his eyes and they were very bright and hazel. The vivid color was kind of scary, for it was the kind of brightness that only pain brought to the eyes.

Anne helped Gilbert sit up and offered him the bottle of water and placed the blanket on the lower half of his body. Gilbert downed the whole bottle in less than a minute and by the time he was done, Marilla and Diana arrived with breakfast and tea. Gilbert slowly repositioned himself so that his breakfast tray could rest on his lap.

"Thank you Miss Cuthbert. You didn't have to do all this for me." Gilbert said, taking a careful sip of his hot tea followed by a bite of toast.

"Nonsense . It'd breakfast time and you're injured." Marilla replied in a matter of fact tone. "Anne, is the ambulance on his way? The sooner the doctor takes a look at his leg and gets to work setting it, the better."

"It should be here any minute now." Anne replied.

Gilbert had just finished his meal when the doorbell sounded.

"Emergency Medical Services." A man's voice at the door announced.

Marilla hurried to the door and a team of EMTs came hurrying in with a stretcher. They gently hauled Gilbert up and started carrying him out and Anne found herself following. Diana and Marilla watched from the veranda. "What about school?" Marilla called after Anne.

"Someone has to go with him!" Anne called back, climbing into the back with Gilbert and eventually pulling away from the farm.

**Next chapter will hold an interesting conversation between Anne and Gilbert and an overdue realization at the hospital. Review if you want it soon! ;) Thanks as always for reading and reviewing guys. I hope you're all having as much fun reading this story as I'm having writing it!**

**- Charlotte Miles**


	5. A Turning Point

**Disclaimer **: I do not own Anne Shirley, Gilbert Blythe, or any of L.M. Montgomery's characters and creations.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Life went on in Avonlea after the little disruption Gilbert Blythe's arrival made. Anne once again immersed herself in her studies and gave up dreaming of Gilbert. The days drifted by slowly and then all at once, like the autumn leaves falling off the trees.

It was December in Avonlea and Christmas break was only a day away from starting. Anne had of course given up her sundresses and floral shoes and on this particular icy morning she was pulling on a long skirt with tights and Doc Martin boots when someone knocked very urgently at her bedroom door.

"Who is it?" Anne called, perplexed.

"It's Diana! Anne open up!" Anne flew to the door and opened it right away at Diana's panicked tone.

"What's wrong? Did Marilla let you up here?" Anne asked.

"I let myself in the house and ran right up. Gilbert Blythe is on the road in front of our house and it looks like he's hurt his leg something awful. My parents are out of town so I ran down here to get help."

"Why didn't you drive him to the doctor right away, Diana?" Anne asked, pulling a shirt and cardigan over her bra clad torso.

"My car's in the shop. I figured Matthew could drive him in his truck but Marilla said he's out of town."

"Yeah, he's visiting some distant relatives of his. We'll have to help Gilbert down here and call an ambulance after we get him in the house." Anne said rushing down the stairs with Diana at her heels. "How bad is it?"

"It seems pretty bad." Diana fretted, her face flushed. "He's sitting up and he hasn't been able to stand. I was fixin' to help him but he was too heavy so I ran down here."

"Why the heck is Gilbert Blythe down this way on a school morning? And without his car?" Anne inquired, rushing over the frosty land of Green Gables towards Orchard Slope. Diana was huffing and puffing behind her.

"Anne, that's just the crazy part. He was walking up here to see you!"

Anne paused. "What? Why? And why didn't he drive?" She asked, somewhat horrified.

Diana pushed her along. "Anne, I don't know! He didn't explain!"

It wasn't long before Anne and Diana had approached Gilbert on the road. Despite his pain all Gilbert could think of was how pretty Anne's flushed skin looked and how bright her eyes were. "Good morning Anne." He said, grimacing as a fresh wave of pain hit him.

"Hey Gilbert." Anne said, bending down to grip the man under his arm. Diana rushed to do the same on his other side. "We're gonna pick you up now, okay?"

Gilbert gritted his teeth and nodded. Anne and Diana gently pulled him to his feet. He didn't put his right foot on the ground but only held it up awkwardly and with a very strained expression. His heavy breaths made icy clouds in the air.

"We're gonna take you down to Green Gables and then call an ambulance okay?" Anne informed. Gilbert grunted in agreement and they began a very awkward trip down the hill to Green Gables. Marilla was waiting on the veranda with a concerned expression on her face when they arrived.

"Hello ma'am. I'm Gilbert Blythe." Gilbert said with a strained smile.

"I know who you are, young man. Marilla Cuthbert." Marilla said, opening the door for the trio to squeeze through. Anne and Diana laid Gilbert out on the couch in the old fashioned parlor.

"We'll have to call 9-1-1." Diana said plainly.

"Yeah, it looks broken." Anne replied. Gilbert groaned as Anne lifted his leg up slowly to place a cushion underneath it. There was a sheen of sweat on Gilbert's brow and upper lip. His eyes were very bright and his cheeks were bright red. Anne felt a pang of sympathy imagining how much pain he was choking on for their sakes.

"Diana, come help me in the kitchen. I'll finish cooking breakfast and you can put on some hot tea." Marilla instructed. Diana nodded vigorously, eager to help. "Anne, you go ahead and call EMS."

Anne kneeled in front of Gilbert and pulled her phone out of her cardigan pocket. "Don't worry, we'll get you some help soon Gil."

'Gil?' The nickname echoed in Gilbert's ears like music. A lot of people called him that but he had never heard his shortened name come out of Anne's mouth. It sounded intimate. Almost like they were friends. Gilbert smiled slightly through his pain.

Anne dialed 9-1-1. "9-1-1, what is your emergency?"

"My name is Anne Shirley. I have a young man with me named Gilbert Blythe and I think he has broken his leg. We need an ambulance." Anne said calmly.

"What is your location?"

Anne gave the address.

"How old is Mr. Blythe?"

Anne knew he was 22 but since Gilbert had never told her this himself she decided it'd be weird not to ask.

"How old are you?" She asked Gilbert.

He smirked. He knew she knew. "22."

Anne relayed the number.

"We have a unit on it's way."

"Thank you."

Anne clicked the end button and put her phone back in her pocket. "Are you alright? Do you need anything?" Anne asked Gilbert.

"Water would be nice. And a blanket." Gilbert replied, eyes clenched shut with pain.

Anne noticed it was kind of chilly I'm the room. "Okay, I'll be right back."

Anne rushed to get Gilbert a bottled water and a blanket from the upstairs closet. She was quite flustered, for it was very strange to have an injured Gilbert Blythe in her parlor and she didn't even know what had brought him out to remote Green Gables on foot in the first place.

Upon entering the room again, Anne couldn't help but noticed how handsome and boyish Gilbert looked with his long eyelashes resting on his flushed cheeks and his rosy red mouth parted slightly. "Here you are." Anne announced. Gilbert opened his eyes and they were very bright and hazel. The vivid color was kind of scary, for it was the kind of brightness that only pain brought to the eyes.

Anne helped Gilbert sit up and offered him the bottle of water and placed the blanket on the lower half of his body. Gilbert downed the whole bottle in less than a minute and by the time he was done, Marilla and Diana arrived with breakfast and tea. Gilbert slowly repositioned himself so that his breakfast tray could rest on his lap.

"Thank you Miss Cuthbert. You didn't have to do all this for me." Gilbert said, taking a careful sip of his hot tea followed by a bite of toast.

"Nonsense . It'd breakfast time and you're a guest." Marilla replied in a matter of fact tone. "Anne, is the ambulance on his way? The sooner the doctor takes a look at his leg and gets to work setting it, the better."

"It should be here any minute now." Anne replied.

Gilbert had just finished his meal when the doorbell sounded.

"Emergency Medical Services." A man's voice at the door announced.

Marilla hurried to the door and a team of EMTs came hurrying in with a stretcher. They gently hauled Gilbert up and started carrying him out and Anne found herself following. Diana and Marilla watched from the veranda. "What about your class?" Marilla called after Anne.

"Someone has to go with him!" Anne called back, climbing into the back with Gilbert and eventually pulling away from the farm.

* * *

Next chapter will hold an interesting conversation between Anne and Gilbert and an overdue realization at the hospital. Review if you want it soon! ;) Thanks as always for reading and reviewing guys. I hope you're all having as much fun reading this story as I'm having writing it!

- irunwithshapeshifters


	6. Author's Note

Hey everybody. I know I haven't updated in a week and I usually do about every other day. I'm in North Carolina visiting family and I've caught a cold so that's why I haven't posted a new chapter. I don't know if anyone is actually waiting on me to update lol but if you are I just wanted to let you all know what's going on. I will try to update as soon as I have time and/or feel okay. Thanks for your support and patience!

- Charlotte Miles 


	7. The Festival

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait you guys. I got better from my cold within a few days; I think it was just an allergy thing. My vacation is no longer a vacation; I came to visit my dad's house but I decided to stay as I was living with my boyfriend and his family before. We moved into a big house so I've been very busy in assisting the move. Anyway, enough of my excuses! I hope you all enjoy this chapter and thanks for being patient and supportive!**

**- Charlotte Miles**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Anne of Green Gables series.**

**Chapter 8**

"Gilbert Blythe is staring at you again, Anne." Diana giggled, nudging Anne in the side. Anne and Diana were at the Downtown Winter Festival that was held in Avonlea every year during the holidays. They were standing in line to get roasted peanuts and as Diana reported, Gilbert Blythe was standing by another concession stand with Christine Stuart and a few guys he had befriended from school, Moody Spurgeon and Charlie Sloane. Anne hadn't looked in Gilbert's direction, as she was still feeling rather shy as a result of his confession at the hospital, but anyone observing would say that Diana was right.

Christine Stuart felt rather irritated with Gilbert. He always spoke with her and spent time with her, but whenever Anne Shirley was around he couldn't seem to keep his eyes off her. Christine was beginning to give up hope that Gilbert would ever see her as more than a friend. And all because of Anne Shirley, who certainly wasn't as pretty as she, and who was always making the strangest speeches in class and church! Christine resolved to make sure Gilbert knew just how much better she was than Anne.

"Anne, go and speak to him. After what you told me happened at the hospital, he probably thinks you're being really rude!" Diana scolded, stepping up to the counter as the former customer received his order and walked away. Anne sighed and dared a glance in Gilbert's direction. He wasn't staring at her at all. In fact, Anne found it hard to believe that he had ever been looking at her, as Christine Stuart was hanging all over him like wax on a candle. She watched, her face growing redder by the second, as Gilbert laughed heartily at something Christine said and tugged on a lock of her lustrous black hair teasingly.

Suddenly, as if he could feel eyes on him, Gilbert looked up and right into Anne's eyes. He began to smile and wave eagerly before Anne turned on her heel and stormed away, Diana running behind her in puzzlement. Gilbert's jaw dropped. Why had Anne looked at him so angrily and walked away as if he had wronged her? Christine continued to jest with him flirtatiously and cling to his arm but Gilbert's mind was far away with Anne. He found that the rest of the festival was rather bleak and boring after that.

"Anne, what is your problem?" cried an exasperated Diana as Anne stomped to the passenger side of Diana's black 2005 Honda Accord. Anne only stared stonily into the distance until Diana huffed and opened the doors. Anne got in and strapped herself in with rough movements. "Come on, if you're gonna drag me from the festival early you at least have to tell me what's got you all fired up." Diana snapped as she started the car up and reversed out of the small and crowded parking lot.

"Gilbert Blythe is scum. He just told me he didn't like Christine as more than a friend, and that he liked me more than any other girl in town. You told me he was staring at me but when I looked at him he was flirting with Christine pretty dang hard." Anne fumed, her hands folded neatly in her lap. Diana knew her friend was angry when she was being overly prim and proper.

"First of all, Queen Anne, I wasn't kiddin' when I said that Gilbert was staring at you. Second of all, I don't know why you care so much about him and Christine Stuart _if you don't like him_." Diana grinned mischievously. Anne could hear the smile in Diana's voice and whipped her head towards her friend who was watching the road with pink cheeks and a knowing grin on her face.

"What are you insinuating, Diana Berry?" she asked frostily.

Diana looked over at Anne and assumed a serious expression, but her dark eyes were still lit with their mischievous and fiery glow. "I am _insinuating,_" Diana said, mocking Anne's big words, "That you like Gilbert more than you are letting on."

Anne's face burned with indignation and she stared right at the side of Diana's face, which was turned back towards the road ahead. "I most certainly _do not _like Gilbert in the way you are suggesting. I just feel that he's the same as all these other boys out here that say one thing and do another. For a moment there at the hospital I do admit that I thought Gilbert different, but his actions today have proved otherwise."

"You read into things too much, Anne. Everyone knows that Christine Stuart and most of the other girls in town love themselves some Gilbert Blythe. And everyone also knows that Gilbert is a nice fellow who is polite and friendly to everyone. He's very much a gentleman, hard to believe he wasn't raised here in the South. But Gilbert Blythe is dead gone on you Anne, and one doesn't even have to know him to see that." Diana explained with fire in her tone.

Anne didn't reply, but remained pink cheeked and stormy eyed.

_Yeah, she obviously doesn't like him __**at all**__._ Diana thought sarcastically.

"Let's go to my house and watch a movie. Mama bought me all of the _Twilight _movies as an early Christmas present." Diana suggested, trying to lighten up the mood. Anne almost felt as though she rather be back at the festival watching Christine flirt with Gilbert than to watch another Twilight movie with Diana for the hundredth time, but she knew Diana was only trying to be a good friend and she agreed with a smile for her bosom friend.

* * *

**I'm sorry my chapters are always so short. I have two other stories on this website (**_**Twilight**_**) and if you glance at the chapters on those it's much the same. I guess it's just a part of my writing style; I tell my stories in short bursts all the way through. Let me know if it bothers any of you guys and I'll work on making them longer.**

**Also, I know that AoGG fans are usually intelligent and well read. That means that being a fan of **_**Twilight**_** as well is probably unusual, lol. I love **_**Twilight **_**even though I do admit it's not the most well written stuff and has a lot of flaws. The point I'm trying to make is that I made Diana a fan of the **_**Twilight**_** saga not only to add to the modernism of the story, but to also add to her character. While we know Diana's character is kind hearted and loyal and sweet, we also know that she's not the most intelligent and sophisticated. That's why I made her a **_**Twilight**_** fan, because with exceptions of course, **_**Twilight **_**fans are not always the brightest, lol. No offense to any **_**Twilight **_**fans reading this! I don't claim to be the smartest but **_**Twilight**_** isn't the best literary work, even though I am a fan. **

**Furthermore, a reader left me a review that brought to attention a lot of factual errors I made with the whole college set up. You can all take a look at the review page and read it if you like. I haven't started college yet myself, though I have graduated high school. So some of the things I said as regard to Avonlea College aren't exactly practical and true to how colleges actually work. I am considering going back and editing some things, but am not guaranteeing it as I honestly don't really feel like it, lol. I'd just like to apologize for my ignorance. **

**I was listening to the theme music from the Anne of Green Gables movies (the ones starring Meagan Follows, my favorite and the only ones I will watch) as I wrote this and it just made me feel so nostalgic. I encourage you all to listen to the music outside of the movies; as it is very beautiful on it's own. **

**Thanks for reading and supporting this story! Please feel free to leave a review and let me know what you think.**

**- Charlotte Miles**


	8. Anne's Anger Ignited Once Again

**Chapter 8**

Luck did not seem to be in Anne Shirley's favor that winter break. Oh, as far as vacations went, it was great. There were Christmas parties, bake sells at church, and outings with friends galore. The problem was, everywhere Anne went, Gilbert Blythe seemed to be there. He was at Ruby Gillis's Christmas party, the Avonlea Church's Annual Christmas Bake Sell, and almost every time Anne joined her friends for a night on the town, Gilbert was to be seen, sometimes with guys from school, or with Christine, or alone. Anne was really starting to wonder if Gilbert was stalking her. Today was the strangest however.

Anne was with Diana, Phil, Jane, and Ruby in the Haywood Mall, which was the only mall within an hour drive of Avonlea. The girls had decided to venture out of town this year to do their Christmas shopping and it seemed many of their friends and neighbors had decided to do the same. They saw many of their classmates, so it wasn't so unusual that Gilbert Blythe was in the Food Court with Christine Stuart. Anne was the first to spot them, and Ruby, unaware of what had been going on between Anne and Gilbert because all the girls were afraid it'd get back to Josie Pye and her crew, jumped enthusiastically and insisted that they go over and say hello.

Ruby and Phil were always dressed to impress because their parents were on the wealthier side, and Diana and Jane were also dressed in their best outfits. Anne felt self-conscious as they weaved through the food court. All the young people always dressed in their trendiest clothes when they ventured out of town, and Anne was always content to wear her normal attire. She wouldn't have cared any other time, but Gilbert was here… and with Christine! She looked down at her plain denim skinny jeans and her faded Gap hoodie and felt very dim compared to her friends in their form fitting skinny jeans and fashionable coats.

"Hi, Gil!" Ruby gushed, her big brown eyes shining with admiration for Gilbert. It seemed that Gilbert hadn't noticed Anne and her friends first as he usually did, because he looked up at Ruby in genuine surprise.

"Hello Ruby…" He started, his voice drifting off when he realized that Anne stood at the back of the group. "Hello Anne." He said softly, looking intently into her gray eyes. He thought she had never looked more beautiful, standing there like a beacon among her friends in their bright colors and makeup. Her cheeks were flushed pink and her hair was tossed over her shoulder, loose and flowing.

"Hello Gilbert." Anne said in a clipped tone, nodding curtly. Between the irritation of being seen in these old clothes in front of Christine Stuart, who was looking awfully smug, and encountering Gilbert _yet again _in a place she wouldn't have expected, and with Christine in tow, her mood was turning rather sour. Everyone started to fidget with the awkward tension but luckily Phil began talking to Gilbert and Christine and everyone fell into easy conversation.

Gilbert felt very far away from the conversation, although he attempted to reply when spoken to and slide a forced grin in here and there. _Why won't Anne be friendly with me? _He asked himself mournfully. _I know I called her Carrots that day, but it was so long ago and she basically forgave me at the hospital. I was sure we would be easy friends after that. If I could just get her alone… speak to her without all her friends around… But what to do about Christine?_

Luckily, Gilbert got the perfect opportunity when Anne excused herself to go get a coffee from the Starbuck's in the corner. "Um, I need to use the restroom. I'll be right back girls." Gilbert stammered awkwardly, getting up and leaving before anyone could reply. He swore he could feel Christine's dark blue eyes on his back, violets caught on fire. _Fiery violet eyes are scary, _he thought with amusement, _but not as scary as stormy grey ones_.

Anne was the last in a line of about 8, so Gilbert felt he had at least a little time. That is, if he could get Anne to talk to him at all. He mustered up courage, taking in the soft willowy form before him and said in what he hoped was a bold, conversational tone, "Anne?" Anne turned and nodded.

"Gilbert." She acknowledged, immediately turning back to face the line.

"So, um, what are you getting?" Gilbert said, suddenly feeling more determined and even a bit irritated. _Why does she have to be so damn rude?_ He thought, running a hand through his hair.

Anne sighed and turned halfway towards him. "An Iced Caramel Macciato. You?"

"Nothing, actually." Gilbert shrugged. "I just wanted to talk to you without your posse around." He smiled.

Anne's eyes seemed to soften just a bit, but she didn't smile. _Not yet anyway_. Gilbert thought with determination.

"They're not my _posse_, they're my friends." Anne replied, her tone finally relatively empty of frost.

The line moved and Anne stepped forward, eager to get her drink and escape back to the safety net of her friends, where she could fade into the background again and wouldn't have to engage in this stupid one on one with Gilbert. "So, how are you and Christine doing?" she asked, her tone conversational. Gilbert could hear something more under it though. His eyes widened slightly as he had a realization. Could Anne be _jealous _of Christine? It certainly seemed like it. Now that he thought about it, Anne was always her most unfriendly with him when he had Christine in tow. And she had seemed to think they were more than friends when she mentioned it at the hospital that day.

"Well?" Anne prompted, rolling her eyes and turning towards the barista, who was now right in front of them. She made her order and reached for her money, but Gilbert quickly stuck his hand in his pocket and plopped his debit card on the counter. He didn't have much money to spend; he was working a part-time job after school but it didn't pay a lot. He didn't even pay for Christine, though he had the first few times they had spent time together.

"You don't have to-" Anne started, but Gilbert cut her off with a finger to her lips and a smile. Her eyes widened and she jerked her face away. Her cheeks were very pink now, her freckles vivid against the rosiness of her adorable nose.

"I want to." Gilbert replied. "As for Christine, there is nothing going on. We don't date, Anne. I've told you this before. Is this why you don't like me?"

Anne seemed to grow flustered. "I don't dislike you!" She insisted.

Gilbert cocked an eyebrow. "You barely speak to me, and when you do it's in an unfriendly tone and with an expression like I am either as interesting as an ameba, or as disgusting as Taco Bell. But you don't dislike me." He stated flatly.

Anne sniffed and looked away, grabbing her drink and giving the debit card and receipt to Gilbert and beginning to stomp away. He grabbed her upper arm without thinking and said, "No you don't!" She froze with a look of pure fury on her face and then ripped her arm away.

"Don't you _ever _touch me again, Gilbert Blythe!" she nearly screeched, attracting the attention of a few shoppers nearby. She noticed this and lowered her voice to a more reasonable volume. "I am tired of your games, Mr. Blythe. I'll have you know I couldn't care less about you and Christine. Friends or more, that has nothing to do with anything. And I'll also have you know that I don't need you or any other man in Avonlea to pay for my coffee, but thank you for your generosity." She said in a cool, controlled tone, her eyes steely and her mouth set firmly. Gilbert stared at her, lost for words.

_She __**is**__ jealous. That's the only explanation._ Gilbert thought wearily, looking back into Anne's eyes as he struggled to find words. Finally, a little bit of steel came into his own eyes and tone, as he realized that Anne was behaving like a silly little schoolgirl. Her sixteen was showing, so to speak.

"Anne, all I want is to be your friend. If you can't see my sincerity, then oh well." Gilbert said softly and solemnly, turning to walk away from her. "Oh, and by the way." He added over his shoulder. "Maybe you _should_ let a guy buy you a drink for once in your life and maybe you won't be such a stick in the mud."

Gilbert didn't stop to catch Anne's reaction, but if he had, he would have seen a very red faced, fiery eyed creature indeed.

He tried to be angry at Anne, or at least have the sense of one who had given up a losing battle. But her temper only served to amuse him, really, and he couldn't help but think of how beautiful and regal she was, even in a hooded sweatshirt and blue jeans. _You haven't seen the last of me, Anne Shirley. _He thought with a small smile as he slid back into his seat beside Christine.

**Let me know what you think!**


	9. A Party and A Noble Hero

**A/N: Hi everyone! I just wanted to apologize for some errors I made in the last chapter; I realized this morning that I accidentally switched from 1****st**** person to 3****rd**** person a few times. I usually write late at night so my mind is never as sharp as it would be earlier in the day. I usually proofread really quickly after I finish a chapter, but sometimes if Word doesn't point out a mistake, it doesn't get fixed until I reread it later or someone brings it to my attention. Thanks for the reader who pointed it out; I had already fixed it by the time I saw the review. Just bear with me guys, I know I'm a dummy sometimes. Lol. Also thanks to JennWithAPenn for suggesting that I revise the scene where Anne is mean to Gilbert, we all know that Anne isn't mean or foul-mouthed. It's just hard trying to add the modern feel and also keep Anne and the other characters true to their original character. Thanks for all your support and commentary! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

"What happened? I saw what was going on with Gilbert." Diana asked once she and Anne had returned to Orchard Slope. They were wrapping up their gifts in festive wrapping paper, sitting on the floor of Diana's bedroom. There were tags, bows, tape, and wrapping paper everywhere.

Anne grew angry at the mention of the earlier scene. "He thinks that I'm _jealous _of him and Christine. Yeah right." She scoffed, her stomach clenching. She fidgeted uncomfortably and ripped off a sheet of wrapping paper forcefully.

Diana hid a knowing smile. "You do know that Christine and Gilbert really don't date, right Anne?"

Anne's head snapped up and she looked down almost immediately, embarrassed that she had shown such excitement at hearing those words. "How do you know?" she asked calmly, trying to slow her hands which were wrapping gifts at an alarming rate.

"Christine told Josie Pye and Josie told Ruby and she told me. And besides, if they were going out, why do you think they'd hide it or lie about it? They're two grown-ups who have every right to see whomever they please."

Anne knew this reasoning was logical, and said nothing. She just hoped the message hadn't been warped in anyway as it left Josie's catty tongue.

"Now Christine did tell Josie that she has a crush on Gilbert." Diana mentioned. Anne felt her stomach do a backflip. _Of course she does, Anne. Every girl in Avonlea likes Gilbert. This isn't anything new. _Anne assured herself, but her irritation didn't dissipate.

"Her and every other girl in Avonlea." Anne replied in what she hoped was a nonchalant tone.

"So don't you think you should apologize to Gilbert?" Diana suggested softly, knowing she was treading on dangerous ground.

Anne's eyes snapped over to meet Diana's. "I most certainly do not think so, Diana."

Diana smiled and shrugged. "Have it your way, Queen Anne."

Diana and Anne finished wrapping their gifts in companionable silence and then they started getting ready for Diana's Eve of Christmas Eve party. This was something Diana had convinced her parents to let her do when she saw what a success Ruby's party was, and while Diana wasn't too much of a competitor, she didn't see why she shouldn't throw a party just as fun as her friend Ruby's. First, they divided up chores; Anne did the sweeping and vacuuming and Diana polished all the glass surfaces and straightened up the kitchen. Then they helped each other rearrange the furniture in the big living room so that there'd be room for dancing. Afterwards, they set out the refreshments; mugs of hot cocoa, soda, chips, and holiday cookies and cupcakes. Last, they began putting up decorations and blowing up green and red balloons. They spent a bit too much time on this task, as Anne thought it'd be funny to pop a few of Diana's balloons and a small battle ensued, shrieking laughter echoing around the house.

"Diana Barry! I hope you and Anne are already dressed since you're down there playing around like little kids because your guests will start arriving in about thirty minutes." Mrs. Barry called down the stairs sternly. Diana rushed over and grabbed her cell phone to affirm the time.

"Mama's right! We gotta hurry Anne!" she gasped, causing Anne to jump up and run up the stairs, Diana on her heels. Diana's bedroom slowly became a whirlwind of dresses, shoes, makeup, and hair accessories. Anne had brought over a long sleeved green mini dress which she paired with a pair of shiny black flats. Diana wore a dress just like Anne's, except it was red. After they got dressed they helped each other with their hair; Anne wore hers in an elegant bun with a few soft curls framing her face, and Diana wore hers down and full. They were touching up their makeup and spritzing on perfume when the doorbell rang.

"Someone's here!" Diana squealed, rushing out the door and down the stairs. Anne smiled, amused at how her and her best friend had barely "grew up", and followed close behind. The first guests was a carpool group of Jane, Ruby, and Phil. They were all rosy cheeked and dressed in their Christmas dresses as well. Even Jane who usually looked rather plain compared to Phil and Ruby, looked radiant, her brown hair shiny and her cheeks pink.

"Well, let's get some music going!" Phil exclaimed, and Diana promptly put in a Christmas mix CD. Guests started to trickle in slowly, Josie Pye and her sisters among them. _Who invited __**them**__? _Anne couldn't help but think, and it seemed as if Diana, Phil, and Jane were thinking the same as they all looked at Ruby with narrowed eyes. Ruby shrugged and burst into laughter, causing all of the girls to dissolve into giggles as well. Several more of their friends and classmates arrived, including Christine Stuart, who came alone, much to Anne's surprise and subconscious relief.

"I wonder where Gilbert is." Phil said slyly, sidling up to Anne. Anne rolled her eyes and blushed. She realize she had been gazing out the window, searching for a tall, broad shouldered figure in the glow of the porch light. Phil was infuriatingly observant. "I'm surprised he's not here with Christine." She said casually, watching Anne out the corner of her eye. Anne simply shrugged and sipped at her hot chocolate. "Well," Phil said, "You should come dance, Queen Anne. Why are you standing here like a loser? Come on." She took the mug from Anne gently and set it down and pulled Anne onto the dance floor. Anne soon forgot about Gilbert and Christine and started bopping along happily to "Little Saint Nick" by The Beach Boys with her friends.

About an hour later, Gilbert pulled into Diana's driveway slowly, Moody Spurgeon in the passenger seat. "Well it looks like Mr. Barry hasn't been raking leaves at all this winter." He criticized, his little blue eyes critical. Gilbert sighed. Overly observant and critical Moody could be fun at times, but in general somewhat unpleasant. He wasn't doing anything to help Gilbert's nerves. "You go on ahead." Gilbert urged. "I'll be in there in a sec." Moody shrugged and did as Gilbert suggested. Gilbert slumped in his seat and ran a nervous hand through his curly hair. _Anne will be in there. _He reminded himself for the umpteenth time that night. _You can't blow tonight. You rejected Christine's proposal to go together so that Anne will see you're serious about her. So you can finally convince her. Just go in there and ask her to dance. Be cool. Just be cool. _He told himself as he straightened his red sweater and adjusted the smart black bowtie he'd paired with it. He got out of the car, straightening his shoulders and ascending the stairs to the house. He took a deep breath and rang the doorbell.

Diana answered and her eyes lit up when she saw him. "Gilbert! I didn't know you were coming. Come on in!" she urged him, her thoughts running wild. So he was here, and without Christine! She couldn't wait to see Anne's face.

Gilbert stepped in and was automatically swarmed by females. He suppressed the urge to groan and forced a cheerful smile, his eyes all the while scanning the room for Anne. He finally spotted her, over in a corner with Ruby Gillis, Josie Pye, and Gertie Pye. Anne's face was red with anger as Josie said something with a sneer and Ruby's full lips were pursed firmly, while her big brown eyes swam with tears. Gilbert ignored the girls around him and stepped closer to hear what was going on.

"My mama told me that your family has only lived in this town so long because they were slaves back in the day. She told me and Gertie about how your great granddaddy was lynched." Josie said, sharing a mock pitying look with her friend. "Blacks just don't belong in these parts I suppose."

I felt myself growing angry. I knew all about the Civil War that was fought in the States, and of the Civil Rights Movement, and of all the things African-Americans had endured because of ignorance and prejudice. But I didn't know that racist people really existed anymore; I had several black friends back in Canada and I had never witnessed them experiencing racism. Anne began to spit angry words out at Josie at an alarming rate and I couldn't hear over the now increased volume of the music. I couldn't just sit back and watch this happen to one as friendly and sweet as Ruby.

"Oh, Gilbert!" Josie exclaimed as he approached, a plastic smile adorning her face. "I didn't know you were coming, since you turned down Christine and all."

"Josie," Gilbert said firmly, ignoring the girl's smug remark, "I heard what you were saying to Ruby and you ought to be ashamed. If I had of known ignorant people like you lived in this town, maybe I would have took my chances in another area. I suggest you leave her alone."

Josie gasped, looking offended, as did her sister. I couldn't help but laugh. "You have no right to be offended." I said, shaking my head and laughing. I couldn't quite keep the anger and disgust out of my voice. Josie stared at me a moment, as if sizing me up, and then shrugged as if she could care less about what I'd just said, grabbed her sister's arm, and flounced away. I shook my head again and looked at the girls.

Anne's tummy was full of butterflies that she could not explain. The way Gilbert had just stood up for Ruby had her flustered and awed. He was like some noble hero, stepping in to save Ruby from the wicked witches. She smiled a little at the romantic thought.

"Are you alright?" Gilbert asked Ruby, who looked up at Gilbert and forced a cheerful smile, wiping at her eyes.

"I sure am! It'll take more than Josie Pye to ruin my holiday spirit. I've got a string of guys over there just dying to dance with me." Ruby bragged, seeming to cheer up though her eyes still held pain. "Thank you." She said, sobering up a bit and looking up at Gilbert with sincere eyes.

"You're welcome. Ignore Josie. She's probably just jealous because you're so much prettier than she'll ever be." Gilbert smiled good naturedly. Ruby giggled and flashed a grin at Anne before returning to the midst of the party.

That left Anne and Gilbert somewhat alone. There were many curious eyes on them but neither of them noticed. Anne looked up into Gilbert's eyes, and forgot to be polite yet aloof as she had planned to be the next time she saw Gilbert. "That was so nice of you. Thank you for what you did for Ruby." She said, sincerity written across her face. Gilbert gazed down into Anne's eyes, and was stunned by the softness in their grey depths.

"It was the right thing to do. Ruby is a nice girl. I didn't even know people were still like that towards African-American people." Gilbert said, shaking his head.

Anne groaned. "Welcome to the South. Josie's the only person I know that is openly a jerk like that, though."

Gilbert agreed and changed the topic. "So, did you come with anyone tonight?" he asked, trying very hard to sound casual.

Anne blushed as she thought of Josie's remark about Gilbert rejecting Christine's offer to go to the dance together. "No. Why aren't you with Christine?" Anne said, looking at the people dancing to avoid having to look right into Gilbert's sparkling hazel eyes. She noticed that Diana, Phil, and Jane were all watching her and Gilbert, trying to be sneaky about it but failing miserably. Anne bit down a smile.

"I told her I wanted to go alone." Gilbert said, and in a flash of courage he took Anne's hand gently. Anne felt her heart race and her mouth go dry at the soft strength of Gilbert's fingers. She looked up into Gilbert's eyes and was shocked into immobility at the nakedness of his gaze, the way he seemed to see right into her soul, the way he seemed to be perfectly sincere in that moment. "I told her no because…" Gilbert nearly stuttered, "Well because I wanted you to see that I'm serious about the fact that we're nothing more than friends, Anne. I told you, I don't like her that way. I like _you _that way, and no one else." He explained, his voice soft yet strong.

In that moment, Anne had no choice but to believe Gilbert's words. She realized how silly she must look, her face flushed and her hand nearly trembling. She gently extracted her hand from Gilbert's and laughed nervously. Okay, so he was telling the truth. That didn't mean she liked him back. "I believe you now. Sorry for being such a jackass to you before." She apologized. Gilbert wasn't giving up.

"It's okay. Do you wanna dance?" he asked. Anne noticed that the music had changed from upbeat and festive to slow and romantic. "White Christmas" by Bing Crosby had just started up and several couples were dancing close. Anne knew this wasn't a good idea but didn't have the heart to refuse Gilbert tonight after what he'd did for Ruby and his sincere words to her.

"Sure." She said, trying to sound casual. Gilbert couldn't quite hide his pleased smile and took Anne's hand and moved her into the midst of slow dancing couples. He put his arms around her waist and Anne nervously draped her arms around his shoulders, which she noticed were broad and strong. They were close but not chest to chest, although Gilbert longed to close the small distance between them. He decided against it, not wanting to jeopardize this dance with Anne Shirley, the girl he'd been pining over since he first laid eyes on her.

'_I'm dreaming of a white Christmas_

_With every Christmas card I write_

_May your days be merry and bright_

_And may all_

_Your Christmases be white'_

They swayed to the music and Anne felt very warm inside. She bit back a grin at the thought of a white Christmas in South Carolina, something she had never seen before. She thought of how Gilbert was from Canada, and how he'd probably seen many white Christmases. She thought of how he must look on a snowy day, his dark hair stark against the glowing snow, his hazel eyes vivid, his cheeks and nose pink. She closed her eyes and felt nothing but the warmness of Gilbert's arms around her and the soft crooning of Bing Crosby. She didn't even notice when the song ended and another slow one began. It wasn't until Gilbert leaned down to murmur in her ear that she opened her eyes. "We have an audience." He said with a grin in his voice. She jumped and looked around, noticing that her friends were no longer dancing, simply standing there with pleased and knowing looks on their faces.

Christine Stuart's ivory complexion had turned red and her eyes were narrowed. Beside her stood Josie Pye and their other friends, who all looked displeased and jealous. Anne couldn't help but give them a smug, carefree smile before extracting herself from Gilbert's embrace, and stepping away, her face beginning to burn with embarrassment. She smiled sheepishly at Gilbert and rushed over to her friends. "Alright everyone!" Diana called out. "Too much more of this and my parents will barge down here raising hell." Mostly everyone laughed in response and began gathering their coats and car keys. "Thanks for coming!" Diana called out cheerfully.

Gilbert didn't know whether to go over and say goodnight to Anne or not. "Come on, man. This party wasn't bad, all things considering." Moody remarked, clapping Gilbert on the shoulder. _All things considering __**what**__? _Gilbert thought, suppressing the urge to roll his eyes at Moody. He sighed.

"Goodnight Anne! Merry Christmas!" he called to Anne, who looked up at his words and waved with a small smile. He felt his insides grow warm at her friendliness and left Orchard Slope a very contented man that night, with a stir of hope in his heart, despite Moody's negative commentary.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Let me know if you liked it or not! **

**- Charlotte**


	10. Author's Note 2

Hey everybody. I normally hate posting these separate author's notes, because I know how it feels to get excited about the next chapter only to read an author's note. But I haven't finished writing the next chapter, and it's been over a month since I last updated. I don't like the feeling of having people waiting on me with no explanation. Lol.

I'm juggling with the idea that I may be suffering from major depression. I haven't really been in the mood to write much. I haven't told my family yet because I don't want to get them worried for nothing. And I know it's not a great excuse, but I'm really not trying to make excuses. Thank you all for being patient and supporting this story. I appreciate each and every one of you! I definitely haven't forgotten about this story and I plan on updating as soon as I can. Let's see how Christmas day at Green Gables pans out! Thanks again everyone!

I just created created a Twitter separate from my personal one so that I can update my readers on what's going on as far as story progress and my own life. If you're interested in following me, my username is xCharlotteMiles.

- Charlotte Miles


End file.
